Magical Past
by Kyndsie
Summary: Let's assume that Jareth and Sarah have quite a shared, magical past, which she doesn't remember by the time she runs the Labyrinth. How might that past appear? What are those adventures? May 27, 2013: Tag added.
1. Beginning?

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a scene, character, setting, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc, and NOT MINE.**

Stay tuned for Author Note at the end.

* * *

Perhaps it all began that day in the park, before the storm hit. She wore a crown of flowers in her hair, ribbons a bit worn and tattered, obviously well-loved and frequently included in her excursions.

However, it was typical for a highly imaginative six-year-old, going to ride the carousel in the park to wear something to make her feel like a princess. And if she chose to ride a fierce charger instead of a pretty mare, that simply reflected her desire for excitement. Especially since she immediately told herself that said charger was really a dragon.

And to her, it truly did become a dragon. Fortunately for those around her, she didn't quite get around to deciding whether or not it was a country-side burning, people-eating, hero-defying dragon, or one focused on completing daily business. Unnoticed by her parents, the carousel operator, or the other parents and older siblings there, Sarah's mount had become the dragon. An unexpectedly docile, friendly, and _smallish_ dragon, courtesy of _him_. The other children on the ride at that time found themselves astride a variety of real and imagined, current and extinct animals, and many in-between.

Prior to that moment, Sarah Williams had many imaginary companions, who fulfilled a plethora of roles and expectations in her playtime, as did her friends. Maybe it was that afternoon that witnessed the start of her real magical adventures. After all, the rider next to her brought his own Pegasus for a mount. And it was _he,_ after all, who became her frequent co-conspirator in various back-yard quests.

* * *

**Now, here's the deal: if you comment, give feedback, ideas, etc, then this will (eventually) continue as a story. Otherwise, it's a stand-alone. A one-shot. (fiendish, ain't I?)**

(bonus Internetz or Moar Cookiez to those who help me by spotting plot / canon issues and/or typos)


	2. Cupcakes and Frosting

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a scene, character, setting, idea, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, etc, and NOT MINE.**  
**Credit to: Taria Robotnik on ff-dot-net for the idea of frosting; the character of "Catherine" belongs to ithaswhatitisnt on deviantart, as does thanks for some great beta-advice; Credit / blame for the plot-bunny that started this idea (Sarah as a kid interacting w/ Jareth) is due to selena-lenoir on deviantart.**

* * *

Sarah was spending that day at a friend's house. Catherine and her mom were baking cupcakes and then frosting and decorating them. Sarah tried not to be jealous, because her mom didn't like to have _her_ in the kitchen and making a mess. So this was a special treat for the six-year old.

Catherine's mom carefully supervised the mixing and baking, the removing from the oven, and allowing the cupcakes awhile to cool. During the cooling, Sarah and Catherine went outside to run around and play. They laughed and had a wonderful time. They actually seemed to have even more laughter and joy than usual. Catherine's mom smiled as she kept an eye on them, completely unworried.

In fact, Sarah and Catherine had a playmate there with them. He had a quick smile and an infectious laugh. He was taller than they, by about a half a head, like an eight-year-old. He could run so fast that they never even saw him move. His hair was kind of messy, and longer than any boy that _they_ knew.

Still he was a good companion, and presented absolutely no danger to these girls. His presence actually guaranteed their complete safety and protection in all areas… even from bug bites, skinned knees, sunburn, and grass stains!

The laughter and jokes and conversation and games of chase and catch and tag and hide-and-seek and spinning in circles were such fun that the girls begged their playmate to come inside and frost cupcakes with them. He agreed, but only if they all pretended that he was invisible. The girls readily agreed. After all, Catherine's mom was used to various invisible and imaginary friends, and was a good sport about playing along.

In due time, they were call inside to wash up; it was time for the frosting!

It was Catherine's job to tell her mom about their friend, so they would need an extra frosting "knife" – really a spoon turned around. There was an extra place set, and extra bowl of frosting, the sprinkles were divided in thirds, and a third water cup was poured.

Sarah and Catherine sat next to each other, and their friend seemed to move around. His place was set next to Catherine, but the girls' conversation indicated that he was all over the kitchen.

It did not surprise the lone adult that somehow the friend's water level went down, the icing "knife" used, and the sprinkles moved around. She figured that Catherine and Sarah took turns as part of their play.

Eventually, the cupcakes were frosted, and the children were cleaned up. Everyone walked Sarah home, as she lived just down the street. The playmates ran ahead, laughing and giggling and whispering. On reaching Sarah's home, they kids ran up the front steps and rang the doorbell, still giggling.

Sarah's dad opened the door, and waved to and thanked Catherine and her mom. He started to close the door when Catherine darted back.

"Wait! Sarah…"

"What, Catherine?"

Sarah came back on to the porch. The girls drew aside to whisper more while the adults smiled at each other at this typical behavior. Catherine half-pointed at their playmate, who stayed at Sarah's side.

"Why is he going with you? What's his name again?"

He shrugged, and answered for himself.

"Sarah's _my_ best friend, and _my_ name is Jareth."

* * *

_A/N: You know the drill... read & review, and please help me spot typos and any canon issues._


	3. Tag

**DISCLAIMER: If it's a character, setting, idea, scene, etc, from Labyrinth, it's (c) Henson, Lucas, Froud, Bowie, Connelly, etc and NOT MINE. In thanks for typo-spotting elsewhere, Tess is actually tmwillson3 on deviantArt and I believe belongs to her. (see link in my profile)**

Oh, and there_ might_ be references to other books / movies / shows / etc in this story. See if you can spot them!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at Sarah's favorite park. She was always glad to go to _her_ park, even though it didn't have the swings that were at the other one. Plus the bigger kids were always on the swings anyway.

Today was going to be _extra_ fun because her friend Tess was going to be there, too! Lots of Sarah's friends were going to get-together for what her Mom called a "play date." But she hadn't seen Tess in the longest time of everybody.

The raven-haired five-year-old was getting impatient to get to the park, and kept darting about the house. She bounded up the stairs into her parents' room, to repeat a question for the sixth time.

"Is it time yet, Mommy?"

Linda smiled at the bundle of energy, and gave up the thought of focusing on her upcoming audition, at least for the afternoon. At least the role was that of an over-whelming optimist.

_I'll just think of my own daughter while I'm reading. It'll be a cinch, a breeze, a piece of cake!_

"Well… what time did I tell you we'd go, Poppet?"

Sarah paused, mid-bounce, concentrating.

"Half-one, but I don't know what that looks like, Mommy."

Linda's laugh lit up the entire house. Sarah _loved_ her mom's laugh, and wanted her own to sound _just like it_ someday.

"It looks just the same as one-thirty, because it is just the same as one-thirty."

Sarah's mouth crinkled up in one corner, as her brow wrinkled up.

"Why are there two names for it?"

"There's actually more than two names for it. For lots of things. But especially for time. Time is a special thing. It's sometimes like those dolls at your great-aunt's house. Remember, Sarah? They're oh, so pretty, but you can't play with them."

Sarah's confusion wasn't resolved on this point, but she was looking at the clock that she knew how to read. And it was _almost_ time!

By the time Sarah got to the park with her mom, some of the other kids were already there.

And there was Tess!

It is sometimes a mystery as to what makes a friendship between children. Sarah and Tess were the same height, and both wanted to get a dog. Once they discovered that, they were friends.

But there were lots of friends at the park today, even some _boys_ that weren't there just because they were older or younger brothers of Sarah's friends.

They played hide and seek and freeze tag and finally regular tag.

Well, kind of regular tag. Somehow there were three people who started out being "it." Sarah and Tess had lots more fun with tag because they didn't have to try to be quiet. They didn't stay hidden well during hide and seek because they kept on talking and whispering and laughing.

But during the game of tag, one of the boys was "it," and he was _fast_. He was taller than the other kids. Not by a lot, but a couple of inches. He had crazy messy blonde hair and needed a haircut. It was weird though. His hair didn't seem to get in his eyes.

Sarah was trying to figure that out, and she almost forgot to run away when he came close!

Tess yelled, "Run," and that startled Sarah into moving. The blonde boy reached and reached, and just barely missed tagging Sarah. He was reaching so hard that he fell onto the ground.

Sarah was concerned, so she came back a little closer, but still out of reach. When she saw that the boy was okay, and sitting up, and concentrating on brushing off his hands and knees, she was a little bit relieved. He looked up at her and grinned.

And Sarah remembered something that Tess had told her, and that made them both giggle.

She told him, "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" She started giggling again and turned to start to walk away. After all, the boy was still "it" and she didn't want to get tagged!

"Sarah, wait just one minute. Please! I promise that I won't tag you to make you 'it,' okay?"

Sarah faced him again, and nodded her head. She was still giggling just a little bit. "Okay."

As she watched him walk toward her, she wondered where she met him. She'd have thought that she'd have remembered, because his eyes didn't match. But he was really smiling, and he _did_ promise. Sarah had great faith in promises. And wishes.

He kept walking closer until he was _right_ in front of Sarah.

And he kissed her. Three times! Once on the right cheek, once on the left, and ONCE on her mouth!

She stared at him. He was grinning!

"Why did you do that, Jareth?"

"You said 'gotta kiss me,' so I was just following directions, Sarah. You said it, and there's no take-backs! What's said is said."

Sarah looked at him for a minute and tried to figure out why she and Tess had laughed over that saying. It wasn't funny. It wasn't good or bad, but it wasn't actually _funny_.

"Oh… okay. Well, count to ten before you start to chase me again, okay?"

"As you wish, Princess Sarah."

When Sarah heard him start to count, she started running, trying to find Tess. And she tried to figure out how she knew that that boy's name was _Jareth_. She found Tess, who _saw_ the kiss, and also knew his name.

Sarah shrugged off the mystery, and rejoined the game.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the read. You know the drill: if you spot typos, I want to know! Reviews (concrit, squee-ing, gripes, questions, are wellcome.)_


End file.
